1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to card edge connectors, and particularly to the arrangement of a boardlock retained within a housing of a slanted DIMM (Dual In-line Memory Module) connector.
2. The Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,511,985 discloses the slanted DIMM connector on a PC board for receiving a corresponding module therein. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,917,624 and 5,460,537 also disclose slanted type card edge connectors. All of them generally use a traditional integral retention post for retain the connector on the PC board. Anyhow, none of them teach using a resilient metal-made boardlock with this slanted type housing of the connector.
Therefore, an object of the invention is to provide a metal boardlock with the slanted type connector housing. Understandably, two issues should be considered wherein the first is that because the slanted type connector's housing is generally angular to the PC board on which it is mounted, the additional support blocks are required to be formed on the under-surface of the housing to increase the standing area of the whole connector. Secondly, a cavity is required to be formed in the housing to receive the corresponding metal boardlock and such cavity is desired to be formably molded by directly using a pair of male-female dies which are operated in opposite directions without using any redundant slide cores which does not comply with the molding direction, i.e., such operation direction. Because almost cavities or passageways in the slanted type connector housing are substantially at a similar angle with regard to the PC board, it is expected that the cavity adapted to receive the corresponding boardlock should also follow this format. Additionally, because the expanded standing area is acquired by adding several support blocks unto the bottom of the slanted housing of the connector, the number of boardlock is designedly set to be more than one and the positions of such boardlocks are intentionally arranged offset from each other in the lateral direction of the housing, i.e., all boardlocks being not collinear along the lengthwise direction of the housing.